


rumors of you

by gxrecafe



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphelios is a virgin, Assassin Aphelios, Barebacking, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Aphelios (League of Legends), Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Kinda, M/M, Pit Boss Sett, Rimming, Sett is Whipped, Stranger Sex, They're technically enemies, Top Sett (League of Legends), a bit of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxrecafe/pseuds/gxrecafe
Summary: “Isn’t this where ya ask me if I have any last words?” Sett asked with a smirk. Aphelios could not help but quirk a single brow. [...] “Well then… I would’ve said that you’re even prettier than I imagined. The rumors don’t do you justice.”
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 43
Kudos: 459





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy here we go first league fic, if ya wanna chat i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/gorecafe)

Magic sparked between his fingertips, a bluish glow materializing into a long, sharp scythe. A weapon of polished moonstone; pink lights wrapping around the pointed end of the blade. He wrapped his palm around the handle, feeling its energy pulse through his veins, echoing with the remnants of poison still flowing there. The bitter taste of noctum lingered at the back of his tongue, reminding him of the awful pain he had to go through just to be in touch with this power—with his _sister_. For her to lend him her luminous magic, fusing it with his lethal skill. 

An unstoppable duo. 

Aphelios’ throat burned when he swallowed hard. 

It was odd for the balcony’s door to not only be unlocked but also ajar, though Aphelios did not question it further. After weeks of tracking and planning, there was no way he could lose this opportunity. It was now or never; his target fast asleep, in bed right behind that set of glass doors. Just a few steps away; Aphelios’ mission so close to being completed. For how many days had he followed him around, spying and collecting intel? It felt like too long, the target never quite settling into one place. Always on the move, making Aphelios’ job much more complicated than it needed to be. 

He took a deep breath, visualizing every part of his body, every muscle and tendon. In tune with every inch of himself, from the top of his head to the tip of his toes. 

_Remember, brother. Swiftly._

Aphelios nodded. And then he slipped inside. 

Not a single plank of wood creaked under his footsteps, not even a draft of wind following his movement. Aphelios moved as silently as a shadow, eyes locked with the large body laying atop an opulent bed. Hyper-aware of any slight twitch, ready to pounce at any moment. His heartbeat picked up in speed, grip tightening around his weapon. No matter the years he spent training, the countless dangerous missions he executed; a kill was still a kill.

A familiar numbness took over when Aphelios stood next to the bed. 

The large blade glowed in the dimmed lighting, hovering an inch away from the target’s neck. It caught the moon’s glow, reflecting a light that resonated within him. He seemed fast asleep, breathing regular and deep. Tousled red hair splayed over the pillow, ears at rest. Lacking a shirt, not even a blanket to cover him, open and vulnerable. How was it that a notorious fighting pit boss like him could afford to be so reckless? Surely, he had other enemies. Aphelios knew enough about him to guess he had several groups just waiting to see his downfall, trying their best to make it happen themselves. 

And yet there he was. Alive, sleeping peacefully. Unscathed, for the most part. His body was covered in old scars. 

_Aphelios. Complete the mission and depart._

The target’s eyes shot open. Bright gold and strangely calm. Aphelios brought the blade even closer to the exposed skin, intently staring down at him. There was not even a hint of panic on the man’s traits; he merely looked down at the scythe and raised his brows before looking back at Aphelios.

Sett. The Boss. The Half-Beast. A vastaya who fought his way up in the fighting pits of Navori. Born into the criminal underworld, finding his path through his own father’s. 

“Isn’t this where ya ask me if I have any last words?” Sett asked with a smirk. 

Aphelios could not help but quirk a single brow. What a clueless man—it was hard to believe he had not gotten himself killed beforehand. Especially with how he acted, cocky and reckless, diving headfirst into battle without forethought. Using his fists and not his wits. Taking hit after hit, seemingly unaffected by blows, only to pick himself back up and deliver the final strike. Admirable in a way, but especially foolish. 

“Well then… I would’ve said that you’re even prettier than I imagined. The rumors don’t do you justice.”

Aphelios blinked. He frowned, heartbeat stuttering in his chest. And the next thing he saw was a brass-knuckled fist coming straight for his face.

He deftly dodged, landing on his feet a few meters away. In stance, knees flexed and guard up. Sett had slowly risen from bed, standing taller than Aphelios, and much larger, too. He did not seem alarmed, quite the opposite. 

_You were supposed to eliminate him in his sleep. No battle. He is strong, Aphelios._

And so am I, Aphelios thought.

“I heard a lot about you, _assassin_ ,” Sett said, clearing his throat. “Couldn’t help but be a lil’ _curious_ at the news of a Lunari killer wreaking havoc in Solari territory. Just as beautiful as he’s deadly, they said.”

The frown between Aphelios’ brows deepened, and he pounced forward. The scythe connected with Sett’s brass knuckles and he pulled it back to swing again, this time aiming for the man’s legs. It was dodged, but Aphelios managed to slide on one foot and connect the other with Sett’s stomach, sending him into the wall. His large frame crashed into the wood, easily cracking from the impact.

Sett chuckled, brushing dust off his shoulder. “You’re _quick_.”

This time Sett was the one to charge forward, movements much faster than before. Aphelios barely managed to evade, rolling onto the floor and away from him, slicing his scythe through the open air. Sett met the opposite wall and sprung right back, but his movements were clumsy, letting his ribs wide open for Aphelios to strike with the handle of his weapon. Sett dashed back and clutched at his side, a single corner of his lips curling up. Faint trails of blood trickled down his upper arm, out of an open wound Aphelios must have cut earlier from his blind swing. 

But he seemed unphased, fists up and legs moving again. Aphelios kept evading his punches, tempo a bit quicker than Sett’s, landing blows wherever he could. Chest, legs, arms, and even his back. But they were never lethal; Sett surprisingly getting faster the more he got hit, not allowing Aphelios to give more than a few kicks and strikes with the back of his weapon. A good swing of the blade was practically impossible in this cramped room, with the large body coming at him over and over again. 

Their dance kept going, Sett growing in strength and Aphelios’ stamina slowly depleting. He felt the heaviness in his limbs from jumping around the room without end, from dodging the body much bigger than his own. It crept up and grew until he felt his lungs struggle to inhale, the beat of his heart alarmingly fast. 

Aphelios gasped when he noticed the weapon in his hand suddenly fizzling into sparkling moonlight. Panic bled through his mind for a second but then he felt the energy flowing inside his hand again, this time taking on another form. 

_You cannot face him hand-to-hand._

Aphelios could not understand his sister’s decision, staring at the long-range rifle appearing into his hand. They were inside a building; there was no way for him to obtain such distance in a short amount of time. The strength of this weapon was too bold, would destroy his surroundings and alert possible passersby, if that had not happened already. Which was why they had gone with the scythe in the first place. Both able to cut and shoot if necessary. This was supposed to be a stealthy mission. 

Why had he not slit his throat? 

His fist clenched around the handle, grip so tight his knuckles turned white. Aphelios was crouched on the floor, chest heaving with every hard breath, looking up at Sett who slowly took steps forward.

“Tales were told of a _moon-kissed assassin_ trained from when he was a kid,” the half-beast said, stretching his neck from side to side. “Heard it down in the pits from an ol’ Solari soldier. Talked about you like you were some kind of _apparition_ ; too good to be true.”

Aphelios took a deep breath, calculating the distance left between them, between him and the entrance. To have a good shot, he would need to be on the other side of the room or out on the balcony. But Sett was closing the gap, seconds ticking by too quickly. The fatigue lingering in his bones did not help him whatsoever, mind almost foggy. 

“I spared him from the pits just so he could tell me more about you, since I related and all. Got a bit of backlash for that, lotsa people wanted to see him fight, but I’m the big Boss; can do anything I damn want.”

He was not attacking him, not even in an offensive position. Sett simply stood there, a few steps away, casually chatting. 

“So when my men told me y’were out to get me, I thought to myself, ‘how _lucky_ ’. I wouldn’t even have to go to find you; you’d come to me eventually.”

Aphelios’ grip loosened around the rifle’s handle. Its light teal glow wavered as he felt his sister’s qualm resonate within his mind, but he could not help being struck by what the man was saying. What did he mean he wanted to _find him_? Why would he think of himself as _lucky_ for Aphelios, a Lunari _assassin_ , to be out to kill him? None of it made sense. 

“The more I heard ‘bout you, the more impatient I got.” Sett laughed, sharp fangs on display. “Sounds stupid, yeah? Waiting for an assassin to show up? I mean, Mama always said I was a lil’ _weird_.”

_Aphelios. He is trying to manipulate you. Do not listen to him._

“But, as I said, no words could do you justice. You’re… _ethereal_ , Aphelios.”

His name on the man’s tongue sounded different. It was whispered, laced with an intention he could not quite pinpoint. Somehow delicate, bleeding through Aphelios’ system. He did not understand what was happening to him, why his heart was beating so fast, why his breaths were becoming shallow and quick. Body reacting unusually, almost _weak_. 

No one had ever thought of him as anything other than a weapon. Even less _beautiful_. 

Aphelios found himself standing straight, unconsciously taking steps back whilst Sett kept coming closer. Now that Aphelios looked at him as _someone_ and not just a target, he saw the man under a different light. The wear of his body, traces of battle over every inch. Strong muscle, lines set deep. Fresh cuts and bruises from their fight. Aphelios had always admired strength, and Sett stood tall and broad, even imposing. Posture straight, shoulders squared; his confidence showcased in every part of his body. Just like when he fought; in charge and overpowered, knowing all too well he had the upper hand. 

But there was nothing intimidating in his stance at that moment, no menace. Rather, something… _enthralling_.

“I’m a simple man. I see somethin’ beautiful and I want it for myself.”

Again, that _word_. It made something foreign fester within Aphelios; a simmering heat he had never experienced before. Aphelios raised the rifle, its end meeting the tip of Sett’s stubbly chin. He stood so close Aphelios could feel the warmth emanating from his body, could inhale his scent of leather and smoke. It clung to the tip of his tongue, mouth getting dryer. 

“What's wrong, _assassin_?” Sett whispered, leaning closer. He trapped Aphelios against the wall, caging him between his arms. There was just enough space for the weapon to be squeezed between them, a couple of inches between his and Sett’s face. Up close, he could clearly see the long, dark scar over his nose, reaching over his cheekbones. Smaller ones sliced over his lip, his chin, his cheek. “I’m wide open, at your mercy. If you pull the trigger; it’s over.”

For the first time in a decade, hesitation bled through Aphelios’ veins. 

_Brother, you are on a mission for your people. The Lunari. This man is wanted dead for the good of our order. He supplied fighters for the Solari, our mortal enemy._

Aphelios had been a warrior all of his life, for as long as he could remember. Sternly trained from as young as a mere child to fight and _kill_ , moonstone blades becoming an extension of himself. He had pushed aside his humanity, sacrificing normality for the greater good. He never experienced a proper childhood, never experienced the foolishness of teenage years. All he had known was violence and death, war and pain. Promised to a cause, never given a choice. Mission upon mission, tainted in blood. And now, the very man he was supposed to kill made him feel _desired_. 

He never felt _wanted_ by anyone, never felt the _need_ to be. 

_Stay out of this just for once_ , he told his sister. And then he shut her out. 

Aphelios shivered as he felt the weapon dissipate from his hand, no barrier left between him and Sett anymore. Still, there was no threat in his eyes. Only a deep-set interest Aphelios felt echo within himself. Drawn to this stranger who spoke so fondly of him, who had been _waiting_ for him. Then again, it was not like he knew nothing of Sett. He had followed and studied him for weeks. Knew his past, their similar struggles. Who _should_ have been a stranger felt much closer than that, like an old acquaintance he had wished to get to know better. 

“Can I touch you?” Sett asked, large hand hovering in the small space between them. Aphelios nodded, goosebumps scattering over his skin. Rough fingertips met his neck, tracing down its length. Though his hands were calloused, Sett’s touch was gentle. Careful, just barely pushing down his shirt’s collar to graze against his collarbone. “It must hurt, no? Drinking poison over and over again?”

It was no surprise Sett knew about that; the source of his weapons was common knowledge to Solari troops. Aphelios nodded in response, inhaling sharply as the languid touch continued, skin electrifying under its path. It all felt so new, to be _touched_. And not casually, not as a means for discipline for his mistakes, but with a warmth he could _feel_. Watching Sett fight like a feral beast in the pits, being faced with his grit just moments ago, never would Aphelios have imagined that he could be so tame. Controlled; the golden flames in his eyes now mild, glowing faintly. 

“I must sound crazy to you, no?” Sett said with a smirk, the back of his fingers caressing Aphelios’ jaw. “I just follow my gut. It was drawn to the _idea_ of you, and now that you’re _here_ … I can’t keep my hands away.”

Intimacy was a concept Aphelios knew nothing of. Had only heard here and there, picking up conversations between strangers during missions. Only ever seeing the act when he infiltrated a pleasure house, easily recalling how staggered he had first been. Body reacting on its own, the same consuming heat he felt growing inside the more Sett touched him. Somehow, it was not enough. _He_ felt crazy, aching for the foreign touch of someone he barely knew, running on pure impulse. It was as if he had been freed from ghost chains, letting his mind delve into the unknown, the _forbidden_. 

Words hung on the tip of his tongue, but his throat still burned from the poison, holding them back. And so he spoke with his body, taking hold of Sett’s hand and pressing it against his cheek. Aphelios leaned into the touch, exhaling a shaky breath. It resurfaced all at once; these repressed, silenced feelings, indulging them with this enticing _enemy_. His long fingers were no match to Sett’s large hands, barely covering it. Vulnerability took center stage and it was frightening at first, to let someone be so close, to be touched. 

But the look on Sett’s face eased his fear.

“Can I kiss you?” Sett asked, breaths tickling Aphelios’ lips. 

Aphelios swallowed hard. He had only ever dreamed of this. And he nodded.

Both of Sett’s hands cupped his face, pulling him in gently. Their lips touched and Aphelios trembled, eyes fluttering shut. At first, his own hands hesitated, hanging between them. But as he felt the press become more insistent, as Sett’s lips intertwined with his own, their breaths intermingling, he let them reach out. Heat wrapped all around him, emanating from Sett in thick waves as Aphelios’ fingertips glided over every undulation of muscle. They wandered higher, palming over his broad chest, brushing over the smooth skin and catching onto a cut. Sett winced but the sound quickly turned into a groan against his lips, pointed fangs just barely catching onto them. Aphelios let him take charge, unsure but still melting against him. 

“I was always fascinated by the moon,” Sett whispered, breaking the kiss. “But next to you, it almost seems lackluster.”

Aphelios inhaled sharply when Sett’s heavy hands moved to wrap around his smaller waist. Pulling him in, no space left between their bodies. Aphelios let his arms wrap over his shoulders, fingertips lost in the soft red hair, holding onto it for grounding. It was beyond overwhelming, these new sensations clashing together, an unknown yearn bursting into a wildfire. It consumed him whole, urging him to take hold of Sett’s hand once more and place it over his robe’s tie.

Sett pulled away, gaze half-lidded. “You want me to undress you?”

Aphelios nodded quickly, almost desperate. He licked his lips as he watched Sett undo the purple ropes, the metal ring falling to the ground. Hastily, they ridded him of the heavy robe, letting it slide off his shoulders and pool around his ankles. Not more than a second later, Sett’s lips were back on him, pressing softly against his neck as he unbuttoned Aphelios’ shirt. 

“You ever did this before?”

Aphelios shook his head.

“Ah, _that’s_ why you’re a lil’ clumsy.”

He blushed at that, evading Sett’s gaze as his shirt hung open, exposing his heated skin. The way Sett looked at him made even more heat spread through his cheeks. And when his rough hands palmed up his hips and waist, reaching higher until they could slide under the last piece of fabric, Aphelios thought he would faint. Light-headed and already out of breath, an odd tightness coiling in the pit of his stomach. His skin had never felt so _sensitive_ , like hot prickles followed the trail of Sett’s burning touch. 

It was not that he was completely ignorant of how it worked. Aphelios knew the basics, and had felt _stirred_ once before. But he had ignored it, not giving any attention to his body’s reaction, to the growth under his clothes. The mere thought of delving into the desires of the flesh had felt taboo. Back home, it had always been spoken of as a secret thing, if not barely even discussed. But now that Sett was handling him, confidently and carefully, it was impossible to resist. Drawn in like a moth to a flame. 

His shirt met the robe on the floor. Aphelios leaned back against the wall, looking up at Sett that could not tear his gaze away from his. Those golden eyes embracing every single inch of his exposed torso, traits taken by raw _appetite_. 

“I never thought it’d be possible for someone to be so pretty. I could just… eat you up.”

Aphelios wanted to ask him to do it; to ask Sett to touch him and never stop. But the burn was still present in his throat, keeping him from voicing his needy thoughts. Especially at the sight of Sett bruised and bloodied, his rugged allure only heightening Aphelios’ lust. 

“What do you want me to do?” Sett groaned, licking his lips. Clearly, he was just as affected as Aphelios was. Body tense, holding back. Those tantalizing flames back in his eyes, a fury that made shivers spark up Aphelios’ spine. “Just… show me.”

It was _embarrassing_ to be put on the spot like that when he barely _knew_ anything. All he knew was that he wanted those rough hands brushing against every inch of his skin, for those fingers to grab and handle him. Those soft, deft lips back on his, those golden eyes devouring him whole. He wanted to experience the same ardor he saw Sett harbor when he fought but in a much different way, he wanted to be so overcome that he forgot about where, why, and what. Forget about himself and abdicate to the man who had eagerly awaited this fateful meeting.

Who had waited for _him_. 

Aphelios swallowed his embarrassment and hooked his thumbs in his pants and underwear, slowly pulling both down. He held onto Sett’s widening gaze, driven by the obvious longing in his traits. Fists clenched at his sides, Adam’s apple bobbing up and down with a hard swallow. The more his clothes slid down his legs, the wilder Sett’s eyes got, eating every inch of him up with his fiery gaze. 

Aphelios stepped out of his clothes, now completely naked. Sett’s hands were shaking. 

“Holy _fuck_ —”

He did not let Sett finish, closing the space between them. Aphelios’ arms reached over Sett’s shoulders, inhaling sharply as he was pulled up and off the floor. He wrapped his legs around Sett’s hips, trembling as strong arms caged him tightly, no space left between their bodies. The hold was not as careful as before, Sett’s lips becoming more insistent, stealing his breath away. Small broken sounds escaped Aphelios’ mouth and Sett groaned in response, moving them to the center of the room. His back met soft, silken fabric and suddenly he felt much, _much_ smaller with Sett hovering over him.

It had not struck him just _how_ big of a difference in size they had until then. 

There was not much time for him to ponder over it as Sett snapped him out of his thoughts by pressing his lips against Aphelios’ neck, trailing lower and lower. He kissed over his collarbone, covering his chest in kisses. Aphelios’ hands reached out for his head, fingers tangling with the hair just under his perked-up ears. Every graze scattered goosebumps over his skin, shivering under Sett’s gentle but eager embrace. He held himself up on one hand, his other caressing the side of Aphelios’ torso. Lingering over his ribs, then settling around his hip. 

Aphelios gasped when Sett stopped just at the small of his stomach, just now realizing how _hard_ he was. It was almost painful, its twitching pulse echoing deep in his groin. He felt hot all over, skin sheened with sweat, overwhelmed and too sensitive. Breath caught in his throat, fingers clutching onto Sett’s hair for dear life. He did not seem to mind all that much, fangs nipping at the soft skin there, leaving faint pink marks. 

Sett looked up at him and raised his brows, silently asking for permission. Before Aphelios could even consider it, he quickly nodded. 

And then it hit him. Was he going to—

The realization hit him just as Sett rolled his tongue around the head of his dick. He gasped and squirmed, fire blazing between his legs. He wanted to speak up, to tell him that he could not just _do that_ , but all that came out were pitiful whines intermingled with broken breaths. Firm hands wrapped around his hips, holding him in place, and Aphelios could not even _look_ at Sett, at how his tongue kept teasing him _there_ , licking up and down his length. He let his head fall back against the bed, back arching and hands clutching. Every flick made his hips twitch, ashamedly craving _more_. It was far too intense; Aphelios closing his eyes tightly against the prickling of tears. 

“You _taste_ good, too,” Sett grunted, voice low and chilling.

Aphelios never thought he could feel so embarrassed and aroused at the same time, flushing bright red at the comment. It was all too much, building up too fast. Soon he was panting, a small cry pushing past his lips when Sett wrapped his lips around the tip and sucked him in. Aphelios let go of Sett’s hair, gripping the bedsheets instead, clawing them so hard it hurt. Back bowed and legs spreading, eyes shut tight as he felt himself tip-toeing along a devastating edge. 

Sett’s hand crawled up his stomach, fingertips brushing against his perked nipple, and Aphelios met his peak. 

The wave of pleasure blindsided him, eyes rolling back into his head. Aphelios cried out, voice broken and rough but still loud, hands back on Sett’s head but now pulling him away. Hips bucking and cock spurting out a last shot of cum, his entire body tense and turning to molten lava. Sett’s mouth was off and Aphelios sat up straight, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath, desperately trying to blink back into focus. His head was swimming in a daze, thoughts a scattered mess as he cupped Sett’s face, keeping him close. It was hard to process, the white-hot pleasure and the choking proximity, but it felt impossibly _good_. Sett stood still, inches away, a faint smile stretched on his lips. 

Sett licked his lips and swallowed. Aphelios’ eyes widened.

Had he…?

Shame hit Aphelios next, lowering his head to hide. 

“Hey now, no need t’be shy,” Sett chuckled, tipping his chin up with his fingers. “I, uh… don’t mind it. _Like_ it, actually.”

Aphelios hesitantly glanced up, and he was met with a gentle face. But then his eyes looked down, and they noticed quite the _bump_ poking out of Sett’s pants. 

Again, much bigger than his own. 

Aphelios shyly held onto Sett’s gaze as he pointed to himself, then his lips, and then reached out to press his fingertips against the bulge. Sett tensed up, looking down and then back up.

“You… wanna do it… to me?”

Aphelios nodded.

“You don’t _have_ to—”

Aphelios slid closer and cupped the thick bulge with his entire hand.

“ _Oh_.”

Aphelios moved to sit on the edge of the bed, Sett standing tall in front of him. His bulge was right there, in front of his face. Under tight fabric, stretching it out. Aphelios swallowed hard, timid fingers tracing down the deep lines of his hips, grazing over the veins bulging out. They hooked in the pants’ hem and he looked up. 

“Go ahead, moonlight.”

The nickname made him blush, gaze quickly darting back down as he pulled Sett’s pants and underwear down. Unveiling it, he was not _shocked_ per se, surely it would be proportionate to the rest of his body, but it still was _impressive_. Aphelios was suddenly reminded of the actual act, and he unconsciously clenched at the thought. How was _that_ supposed to go… he could barely even consider it inside his mouth. 

It was hard and thick, hanging just in front of his lips. Aphelios openly stared, from the tip to the trimmed hair at its base. He let his hands wander up Sett’s strong thighs as he stepped out of his clothes, fingers digging in the prominent muscle. All of Sett was so _big_ , towering over him. And at this angle, it only heightened the weight of his presence. 

One of Aphelios’ hands reached the trail under his belly button, and he followed it, scratching through the hair. Then his fingers wrapped around the base, unsure what to even do, how to go about it. He had never done it on himself, but he had _heard_ of it. Handjobs, or something along those lines. He was not sure about anything anymore, head still foggy, barely recovered from his first climax. All he knew was that, for some reason, he was eager to please the man in front of him. 

“Can you look at me while you’re doing it? I wanna see you.”

Aphelios glanced up as he leaned in, tongue poking out. Sett’s hands pushed his bangs back, holding them there as he watched him tentatively lick the tip. His muscular body clenched with the small flicks of tongue, hips faintly bucking forward. He looked like he was holding back, jaw clenched and traits strained. 

“It, uh, helps if you move your hand. Like, stroke up and down.”

Aphelios did exactly that, still lapping at the tip, and Sett exhaled loudly, eyes struggling to stay open for a moment. 

“Yeah, lick around and back— _oh_ , fuck, just like that.”

He wanted to do good, to make Sett feel as much pleasure as he had made him feel. And so he wrapped his lips around just as he had done, coating it in spit. It felt odd, especially _obscene_ , but the reaction was well worth it, Sett unraveling just above him, faint groans and breathy moans rolling off his tongue. The grip in his hair tightened, body clenching up further, skin glistening with sweat. The faint cuts had stopped bleeding, the trails of blood dried up. The sight of Sett was staggering in itself, body battered and yet consumed with pleasure. 

Aphelios touched him more, his other hand’s electrified fingertips snaking up his stomach, smoothing over the muscle. They tensed up under his caress, especially when Aphelios took him in deeper, as far as he could go. It was just too big for him to go any further, so he pulled back and sucked it back in, trying his best. The wet slide pulled even more sounds out of Sett, louder and louder. His jaw ached but it was fine; rewarded by the view, by the golden eyes looking down at him like he was a wonder of the world. 

“You can, _if you want_ , be a little… rougher,” Sett breathed out, half-lidded gaze fluttering softly. His cheeks had flushed pink, fangs exposed with his parted lips. “Don’t mind a lil’ pain.”

Aphelios stilled and raised his brows. And then he dug his nails in Sett’s skin, clawing down to his pelvis in one swift movement, leaving dark red lines behind. 

_That_ was what brought him up and over the edge. Sett _growled_ , curling up on himself as he was hit with his climax. He cupped Aphelios’ head with his two hands, gentle even though his body seemed hit with an overwhelming shock of pleasure. Aphelios stayed immobile, lips still wrapped around the tip, drinking in Sett’s intense reaction, feeling it resonate within himself. The heat in his groin was back to a simmer, enticed by the sight, the _sounds_. 

After a few seconds of catching his breath, Sett pulled out. 

The discharge sat on top of Aphelios’ tongue. He swallowed it, hand covering his mouth. It was not all that bad considering he drank poison more often than not. 

“ _Fuck_ , you—I could just look at you for hours. You’re _that_ beautiful.”

The weight of Sett’s gaze sank in the pit of his stomach. 

Aphelios suddenly sobered up, realizing where he was, who he was with, what had just happened. What he had _done_. It hit him right in the gut, and he sprang up, shoving Sett to the side. 

“Wait, Aphelios—“

He did not stop, picking up his clothes and hastily sliding them on his body. Back facing Sett, unsure he could deal with the look on his face. The robe hung off his shoulders, rope loosely tied around his hips and he hurried towards the set of double glass doors. Footsteps echoed behind him but he ignored them, heart hammering inside his chest. 

“ _Please_ , wait—“

Aphelios jumped up on the balcony’s railing, the wind blowing through his disheveled hair, wisping into his barely fastened clothes. The cool air felt nice against his heated skin, a different kind of shiver coursing through him. 

“Am I gonna see you again?” Sett called out, standing naked at the threshold. Aphelios turned his head to look at him. The moon’s glow was beautiful on his darker skin, shadows enhancing his toned body. But the look he harbored made his chest tightened. Golden eyes wide and worried, ears flattened against his head. 

Aphelios swallowed hard and jumped down the balcony.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags updated! [this](https://open.spotify.com/track/7z2mVp5MK6jcqncFkYPcNZ?si=0rYOtuXcQj2wN-9mnVnu1g) song inspired me a _lot_

Sett sat in the fighting pit’s main box, jaw clenched. He could barely even focus on the match, fiddling with his brass knuckles. Tuning out the clink of metal and roaring crowd, staring blankly ahead. His golden cup of wine stood untouched at his side, a plentiful plate of fruit long forgotten. What had once got his blood boiling now seemed lusterless, the bloodshed not as exciting as it used to be. Drawn-out and dull, Sett growing eager for it to end. 

It had been _two weeks_.

All he could think about was him. The way his face was taken by pure rapture, the way his rough voice broke into breathy moans. It haunted him day in night, mind plagued with images of him, with the lascivious melody that had rolled off his tongue. From when they had fought to when he had laid down on the bed, dark hair splayed over the bedsheets. Body moving almost too gracefully, every slight reaction bewitching Sett even further. Skin like porcelain, faint scars here and there. Deep purple eyes and matching markings, so utterly _captivating_. 

A moment of dreams.

Sometimes, Sett wondered if it had been one. 

The only reminder he had was the crack in his wall, the nail marks on his skin that had disappeared after a day. He stared at the damaged wood every morning and night, would spend hours on his balcony. 

_Waiting_. Just as he had done before. 

The more time ticked by, the more impatient he grew. Snapping faster than usual, avoiding the parties he used to never miss. He even went down in the pit to fight off tough challengers, itching to get the tension out somehow. Easily bringing countless men to the floor and dirtying his hands just for distraction. Though it barely worked; not even booze could get his mind off of him, if not making it worse. It ate at him; this desperate longing, the incessant anticipation. Every single day, he fought between two sides of his brain. One hopeful and one hopeless, either trying to convince him. 

Aphelios had not answered him. Not even a nod or a shake off his head. Expressionless, eyes empty. That was the worse part, really; not _knowing_. Sett could have taken a no, would have lived through his bitterness and eventually moved on. 

Sett knew it was stupid. He knew it was foolish to be so obsessed with someone he barely knew, had only shared one night with. But there was no explaining the feelings consuming him. There were no words that could describe it properly, as it was so odd in the first place. 

He had never felt like this before.

 _Weak_.

It had all started when he had first heard of him in the pit’s gathering room. Through that Solari soldier, talking about Aphelios like he was some urban tale to the other fighters. Said he had come face to face with the man and just barely made it out. It had sparked Sett’s curiosity, particularly the assassin’s _story_. How they shared somewhat of the same past, growing up as fighters, hand-to-hand with violence for as long as they could remember. And then how he spoke of his appearance, an almost ghostly portrayal of the moon’s beauty. Strong yet svelte, both light and dark. Bearing markings of the heavenly body on his face, as stealthy as it’s shadow.

Sett sighed out loud, blinking back into focus as the crowd broke into thunderous applause. Only one man was left standing, arm up in the air in triumph. Sett clicked his tongue, motioned for the crowd to shut up. 

He pulled himself off his chair, feet dragging him to the box’s edge. 

“Congratulations, or whatever the fuck. ” 

Murmurs echoed throughout the audience, but Sett could not care less. He slouched back into his chair, snapping his fingers for the show to go on. 

The last fight was a blur, not a second of it registering in Sett’s memory, no matter how intense it might have been. The crowd had gone absolutely wild as Sett had sat still just as he had for the past fourteen days, anxiously biting his thumb or the insides of his cheeks. Fingers tapping against his grand seat’s armrest, stare unfocused. Replaying the night over and over again in his head, reliving it without end. It drove him wild, the ghost of Aphelios’ touch ever-lingering, _taunting_ him. 

No one had heard of the assassin. No amount of gold had gotten new intel, no whispers in the dark. Sett felt like he was waiting for a miracle to happen, at this point.

But patience was no stranger to him. Most of his life, he had waited. For fame and glory, for his father to come back home. This was but another one of those instances.

Not quite the _same_ , built on some weird infatuation, but _still_. 

The last fighter got his reward, the crowd dispersed, and Sett could finally leave. He ignored the looks he got from his subordinates, focused on nothing other than leaving this damned arena. The hallways seemed too long, the sounds too loud. Everything irritated him, lips pursed and gaze evading all the pairs of eyes that stared at him in question. Someone came up to him and opened their mouth to speak but he brushed them off, groaning in response. 

Not only had his mood been absolute shit ever since, but the night before he had dreamt of him, too. The images vivid, as if it had been real. What would have happened if he had stayed, delving into him and his body until the sun rose in the sky? A mess of intertwined limbs and silk sheets, skin covered in marks other than their battle scars. Sett’s name a whisper on his tongue, long fingers clawing at his back. 

Sett slammed the door behind him, taking a deep breath of the outside air. It was early evening, the warm colors bleeding into the sky. He was glad he had started and ended the fights early that day, wanting to relish in the sunset’s bloom. It was rare he could, always trapped in there from early evening to late at night. Sett walked through the fighting pit’s entrance, past the outside kiosks, and delved inside the nearby black market. People recognized him, called out his name. He answered with lazy waves, almost imperceptible nods. As much as he usually enjoyed the attention, all that sparkling fame and fortune, then and there was not one of those moments. 

The Boss did not feel like so much of a boss anymore. 

Before he knew it, he was standing at a doorstep, the sun starting to set. He knocked on the door three times, glancing at the orange and pink hues bleeding behind the clouds. Soon, the sky would be black, just like the strands of hair he had felt under his fingertips. Stars would glint in the sky, just like the gleam in those violet eyes. The moon would be pale and marked, just like the skin he had worshipped. 

The door opened. 

“Hey, ‘Ma.”

Her smile fell as soon as she saw the look on his face. “Oh, Settrigh. Come tell Mama what’s going on.”

She grabbed Sett by the wrist, dragging him to the living room. The familiar scent of home engulfed him, immediately soothing his troubled mind. Wildflowers and fresh-baked bread, wood burning in the fireplace. He shuffled through the open room until his mother sat on the couch, tapping her thigh. Sett laid down next to her with a dramatic sigh, half of his body hanging off. The sofa was barely big enough for him, let alone the two of them. Sett rested his head against her lap and let her play with his hair, claws scratching against his ears. 

“Go on now, tell me everything.”

Sett rolled his eyes. “It’s _stupid_.”

“It’s not stupid if it makes you feel so bad, sweetheart.”

“I guess…” Sett groaned, ears twitching when she scratched at the base. “So, like… I had my eyes on this guy for a while, yeah?” he started, trying his best to make the whole situation mom-friendly. “And after a long while, we finally went on a date. I thought it went great, like, _clearly_ , we hit it off, had some nice chemistry, but after the date, he just ran off! Poof! Gone with the fuckin’ wind.”

She clicked her tongue. “ _Settrigh_ , language.”

“Sorry, ‘Ma. Just been eating at me, y’know? I didn’t say or do anythin’ weird, or at least I don’t _think_ so. I was a gentleman, ‘Ma, I swear! Treated him well and all, but he was gone just as fast as he came.”

Sett pressed his lips together at the double entendre of that last part. It flew under the radar, thankfully. 

“And you haven’t seen him since?”

“Nope,” he huffed out, a pout curling on his lips. “Been two whole fu— _stupid_ weeks.”

“Do you think maybe he got scared?”

Sett frowned. “Scared?”

“Yeah,” she answered, brushing her fingers through his bangs, “of course, I don’t know this man, but maybe he was a little overwhelmed with it all. I know I would be if a date went _too_ well. You know what I mean?”

“Oh.” Sett blinked at the ceiling. “I guess that can make sense.”

“Maybe he just needs a little time to think it through. If you said it went well, surely he’ll come back.”

Her reasoning did make sense. _Normally_ , it would. But the actual circumstances made it a _bit_ more complicated than that. Aphelios was an _assassin_ hired to _kill_ him. And the reason why he even went along with Sett’s attempt at seduction was the most mysterious of all. Sett was a clueless and reckless guy, that he was well aware of, trying to charm someone out for his death… but the craziest part of it all was that it had _worked_. 

Aphelios had not killed him. Had not tried to after, either. He easily could have come back the next day, or the day after. It was not like Sett tried to hide, always in open sight, and not like he did not know where to find him. 

None of it made sense. A headache crept at the back of his head with how hard the gears were turning. 

“Yeah. I guess you’re right.”

“Mama always is,” she whispered, bending down to leave a kiss on his forehead. “You’re just a big _baby_.”

“ _Hey,_ ” he groaned, head falling against the couch as she stood up. 

“Come and sit at the table, you look hungry.”

Just as she said that, Sett’s stomach growled. He had not eaten a proper meal in so long, usually coming back home much too late for his mother to be awake. He had gotten used to getting food on-the-go, either at the kiosks close to the pit or the market. Sitting down to enjoy a meal was a rare thing for the big boss of a fighting pit, always dealing with _something_. Even less so with his mother, who he tried to visit as often as he could, but sometimes he simply could not face her after a day of merciless, gruesome fighting. Though he did always make sure she had a heavy pouch of coin on her nightstand every Friday. 

Without exception. 

Sett rolled off the couch and pushed himself up, taking a seat at the table. The chairs were too small for him, too. The entire house was not quite _fit_ for his unusually large body. Sett often wondered where that giant gene came from. Maybe his dad, though he did not remember much of him, and when he left, Sett had not been this tall yet. 

His mother cut three slices of fresh bread and spread honeyed butter on top; Sett’s childhood favorite. His mouth watered at the sight, fingers already itching to tear it to pieces and stuff it down his throat. Getting food in his system had been tough for the past days but there was no way he could resist _that_. Mom’s cooking overpowered anything. The plate was set in front of him and she kissed the top of his head before sitting next to him. 

The wave of nostalgia hit a little harder that night. 

He was glad he could be there with her, and not rotting in his bedroom as he had done for the past nights. Letting his subordinate take over the night fights had meant Sett would rush to his home and wait for _him_ there. Hoping he would appear out of thin air, climbing up the wall and onto the railing. 

Sett sighed and took the first bite. It was just as good as he remembered, melting in his mouth. He hummed, content, a faint smile stretching on his lips. Nothing like mom’s food for comfort. 

“You can’t let it tear you down, sweetheart. If he comes back, then he does. If he doesn’t, then it wasn’t meant to be.”

Sett swallowed his mouthful. “I know, ‘Ma.”

“That’s _his_ loss. You’re the most perfect boyfriend, I’m sure of it. I raised you well,” she chuckled, ruffling his hair.

“Ya sure did,” he answered with a smirk.

“Did you have any plans for tonight?” She got up from her chair and started cleaning up the kitchen, never quite able to sit down. Sett definitely got that from her, always needed his hands to be busy. 

Sett shrugged. “Not sure yet. Thought I might go to the night market, heard they were doin’ some kind of celebration. Wanna come with?”

“Oh darling I would _love_ to but I am _exhausted_ ,” she huffed out, swinging a rag over her shoulder. “I cleaned the entire house today _and_ worked in the garden. I don’t think my legs could get me there even if I wanted to.”

“That’s fine, I’ll carry you.”

“As _lovely_ as that sounds, I’ll pass. I think you should go, it’ll clear your head a little. Hey, maybe you’ll meet someone.”

Sett clicked his tongue. “Maybe I will.”

Not that he _wanted_ to. He did miss the warmth of a body, though. Maybe he would grab a couple of drinks and head to the pleasure house he used to go to before his little _fascination_. Find a guy with pale skin and pitch-black hair and play pretend for the night. 

Plate emptied, Sett thanked his mother and gave her a kiss goodnight. Then he was off into the night, stepping out on the sidewalk and onto the streets. The market was not too far, thankfully, but he thought a long walk would do him good. Breathing in the fresh, cool air, letting it clean his head. Music could be heard in the distance, an orchestra of instruments echoing through the clearing roads. People were either walking towards it or into their homes, excitement buzzing through the air. Sett could not even remember what the festivities were about, but as long as there would be music and booze, he would be there. 

Hanging lights twinkled over his head, drawing him into the center square. People were dancing around him, already clinking glasses filled to the brim with ale. He liked this town and its people, especially how only a few of them knew what he _really_ did. They kept their mouths shut, knew better than to open it when he had been clear he wanted his mother out of his own business. It was a known thing, and no one would dare go against his word. 

Sett was offered a drink in the first five minutes, a complete stranger shoving a pint of ale into his hand. He thanked them and downed it in one go, somehow ending up in the midst of the makeshift dance floor. The music was even louder there, deafening but oh so enchanting, his body moving on its own. One more pint and then another, all handed to him with cheerful shouts. And he drank them as eagerly as the first, quick to feel the warm buzz settle in his limbs. Fabrics of all kinds swirled and flew around him, from long skirts to feather boas to flashy scarves.

A scarf. Sett froze in his spot, gaze darting everywhere around him.

He would recognize that color anywhere.

Heartbeat kickstarting to new heights, he pushed through the crowd, chasing after it. But there were too many bodies, all moving and blocking his path. Sett grew frustrated, low growls creeping up his throat and fangs bared. The people around him suddenly stopped and let him pass, eyes wide. 

The sound of his sole hitting cobblestone echoed in the open space, picking up in speed. He _knew_ what he saw. There was no imagining that, no forgetting the deep teal shade, how it wrapped around those broad shoulders. Sett darted down a couple of streets, stopping only to take in his surroundings, hoping to see another flash of the familiar color. But it was too silent, not a single footstep, the music turning into background noise. His heavy breaths took center stage, small white clouds puffing out from his lips. Minutes passed and his hope dwindled, head dizzy as he turned on himself. 

“Aphelios?” He tried, swallowing hard.

No answer. 

Sett cursed under his breath, going back to where he came from. Maybe he _was_ going crazy. Imagining things, mind forever haunted by his memory. It was over, obviously. Aphelios would not come back. He had been a fool to think otherwise. 

His ear twitched. Sett stopped, a deep shiver running up his spine. When he turned on his heels, it felt like his heart stopped.

There he was. Standing straight, a few meters away. Moonlight kissing his porcelain skin, dark eyes glowing violet. The same markings, the same obsidian hair, the same clothes he had worn. The only thing that differed was his lack of a weapon, though he was still standing in a defensive stance. Perhaps it was ingrained in his system, Sett understood all too well. His fists had instinctively clenched, raised to his hips. 

Then and there, he understood why the old Solari soldier had called him an apparition. Under the moon’s glow, with half of his body hidden in the shadows; he seemed unreal. A vision of haunting beauty. 

For a moment, Sett simply stared at him. Processing the fact that he was _real_ , that all along, it had not just been his imagination. Flesh and bone, beauty and grace. As devastatingly enthralling as the first time they had met, effortlessly drawing Sett in. 

But then Aphelios raised his hand, unveiling a sharp moonstone blade. It was not like the other weapons he had held, no magical glow to it. 

“A mission is a mission, huh?” Sett said, laughing dryly. His maudlin heart had not imagined for their reunion to go like this, but then again he was not all that surprised. 

Sett guessed it had only meant something to _him_. 

“I won’t go down without a fight, though. I got someone to care for,” he added, bitterness bleeding at the back of his throat. It hurt. It definitely did. Something along the lines of heartbreak, as childish as that sounded. A weight in his chest that was hard to ignore. 

_Why do you fall so easily, Settrigh?_

He was but a simple man.

“You say that and yet you let yourself open when I had a rifle against your chin,” Aphelios answered, traits sharp. “If I remember correctly, you said ‘I’m wide open, at your mercy. If you pull the trigger; it’s over.’”

Sett blinked. He had not expected to hear him speak, let alone _mock_ him. Voice rough and yet still delicate, though his words were as sharp as steel, laced with assurance. Sett raised his brows, letting out a slight chuckle. Talking was always good. Sett was a good talker most of the time, though he usually preferred doing the work with his fists. Despite that, the last thing he wanted to do was land a hit on that pretty face. 

“I knew you wouldn’t do it.”

“What made you so sure?” Aphelios asked, still immobile. 

“The look in your eyes. You hesitated.” Sett took a chance, taking a step forward. As brash as his gut was, it rarely was wrong. “You let me get that close, you never hit me with the intention to kill.”

“I was at a _disadvantage_.”

Sett clicked his tongue. “Are you just gonna ignore what happened? Why is it so hard for you to admit you _enjoyed_ it?”

There it was. The shift. That vacillation in his eyes again— _hesitation_. As if he could suddenly see through a fog, see _Sett_ for who he was. It was the exact same as when Sett had caged him between his arms, as when the rifle had dissipated from Aphelios’ hand. Almost imperceptible but still _there_. Sett knew people very well, had been face to face with a plethora of different humans in his life. Reading body language had become second nature, and Aphelios was no exception to that. 

He was just as human as the rest of them. Vulnerable, aching for contact. Weak to _temptation_. 

Sett took it as an opening, sliding one foot forward. “Why won’t you—”

“Did you really mean it?”

Sett stopped, fists dropping at his sides. “Mean what?”

Aphelios dropped the moonstone blade, the clink echoing in the empty street. “That I’m beautiful?”

“ _Yes_ , yes, of course—”

“That you waited for me? That the moon seems _lackluster_ next to me? The way he spoke seemed almost hostile, perhaps desperate. Traits pulled, a slight frown digging between his brows. His voice quivering ever so slightly, matching the stutter in Sett’s heartbeat. “That you _want_ me for yourself?”

Sett nodded slowly, feet continuing their path, the gap shorter. “Yes. All of it, I meant it. I want you—want to get to _know_ you—”

Aphelios lunged forward, closing the distance between them in one swift movement. His long fingers wrapped around Sett’s throat, keeping him at arm’s length. Sett groaned, stretching his neck up. That was surely unexpected, but he still believed he was right. No matter his actions, Aphelios easily could have tried to kill him already. But he had not drunk the poison, had dropped his weapon. He had asked questions that could only stem from a deep-rooted internal debate.

“I was _punished_.” Aphelios’ grip tightened, nails digging in the delicate skin. The strength of it was greater than Sett could have imagined, translating the torment that must have been plaguing him. “They ordered me to kill you again.”

Sett swallowed, taking as deep of a breath as he could. Trusting his gut seemed more and more foolish with the strong hold constricting his throat. Though he had to admit a part of himself did not _hate_ it all that much. 

“But you can’t,” he whispered.

Aphelios’ jaw clenched. “I can’t.” He let go of Sett’s neck, taking a step back. “Meet me on your balcony.”

Before he could say anything, Aphelios disappeared in the shadows. Sett moved without thinking, already sprinting down the street. His place was a bit of time away but he could not care less, would run there if it meant his legs would turn to mush. He ran and ran, lungs on fire, muscles aching. The cool night air biting his skin, freezing the tips of his fingers and nose. A smile curled on his lips as it all set in. 

_I can’t. Meet me on your balcony._

The words replayed over and over in his head, Sett’s strength only growing. It fueled him, powering through the tremble in his legs, the ache in his chest. Everything hurt but it was so _good_ , knowing that he would get home and see him there after two weeks of waiting for it to happen. He still could not believe how beautiful he was, if not more. No one should be allowed to look that pretty and be as deadly. Definitely unfair, especially to Sett who had always been attracted to dangerous things, even more so when they were attractive. 

Quicker than expected, he saw his abode in the distance. He gave one final push, grunting through the pain. And soon enough, the two guards at his front door noticed his presence. He stopped a few meters away, walking as casually as he possibly could as if he had not been running like an absolute maniac just seconds ago.

“You good there, Boss?”

“ _Yeah_ —” he coughed, catching his breath, “thought I needed a lil—” another cough, trying to act casual, “cardio training.”

“Oh, alright… Have a good night, Sir.”

Sett nodded and darted to the first floor’s bathroom, hurriedly undressing to wash off. No way he could face Aphelios reeking of sweat, patting himself dry only to smear a light coat of oil over his skin. Just enough for it to glisten in the light, softer to the touch. He considered going up there in his naked glory since his clothes were drenched in sweat, but then settled on a robe he found in the bathroom’s closet. Smooth black silk with golden accents that hugged his frame flawlessly, loosely wrapped tied around his hips. 

Sett exhaled a loud, drawn-out breath and left the bathroom, climbing the stairs three at a time. He had no idea what to expect. It could go either way, really. Aphelios had not specified anything to their meeting. 

The last time he had felt so nervous was when he had first stepped into the fighting pit. 

His bedroom’s doorknob twisted under his grasp. The first thing he saw was Aphelios through the glass doors, leaning against the rail. Facing the darkened horizon, starts glinting over his head. Sett’s gaze fixed to Aphelios as he closed the door behind him, slowly walking forward. He had shed his heavy robe and the scarf, left in nothing but his tight-fitted shirt and pants. Broad shoulders and long legs on display, as enticing as he remembered them to be. The image of his skin laid bare before him flashed in Sett’s mind, a deep heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. 

Sett pushed the balcony door open, and Aphelios turned around.

“Took you long enough.”

Sett scoffed, leaning against the doorframe. He crossed his arms over his chest, giving Aphelios a quick scan. Anyone in their right mind would fall for this man in an instant. The perfect balance of grace and strength, of daintiness and potency. A double-edged sword, an irresistible trap. 

“Thought it’d be impolite to meet you drenched in sweat. Y’look like you barely broke one.”

Aphelios raised a single brow. “Had time to dry off. I’m _quick_ , remember?”

“Of course I remember. It’s all I’ve been thinking about for the past weeks,” Sett answered, straightening and stepping forward. Honesty was the best policy, he remembered his mother saying. Not that he ever was anything other than straight-to-the-point; hiding his feelings really was not his forte. “ _You’re_ all I’ve been thinking about.”

“Is that so?” Aphelios leaned back against the railing, palms flat against the stone. “Why is that? You never properly explained the reasoning behind your fascination with me.”

“I think I went over the basics of it, actually. Is your memory failing you?”

“Maybe I just want to hear you say it again.” 

Aphelios had already been bold without need for word, and now that his throat was free of poison, it only heightened tenfold. Sett easily recalled how he jumped on him after being undressed, how he grabbed his crotch to prove a point. The only difference was that there seemed to be no hesitant embarrassment, no evading gaze nor deep flush. Only the same energy coursing through Sett’s limbs, drawing them closer together. Almost… _naturally_.

“You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever laid my eyes on,” Sett said, stopping at arm’s reach. “I waited before meeting you and I waited after. You’re all I’ve been thinking about. Everything around me reminded me of you.”

Aphelios cocked his head to the side, neck stretched ever so slightly. “Well, while you were _waiting_ , aside from being punished for not completing my job, I was amassing knowledge. I did a lot of _thinking_.”

As much as he could have sounded bitter, it was a whole other tone webbing his words. _Tease_. Sett would recognize that anywhere. “Oh? What did you think about?”

“I thought about what we did.” Aphelios took a single step closer, inches away. Sett took a deep breath. “ _You._ ”

“And what conclusion did you come to?”

“That no other man was fit for me. None… strong enough,” Aphelios whispered, dragging his fingers down the opening of Sett’s robe. Between his pecs and circling back up, grazing against the silk. His skin was just as soft as the fabric. 

“Where has all this confidence come from?” Sett asked, swallowing hard. The faint caress spread fire through his chest, hands itching to _touch_. The cold wind stung against his heated skin, different kinds of shivers sparking up his spine. 

“Desire.” Aphelios’ voice was lower, almost a whisper. 

Sett could feel his breaths tickle his chin. It was impossibly hard to resist when the man looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, parted lips so _close_. If he leaned in, surely they would touch. He would feel that plush softness, taste the sweet wildflowers on the tip of his tongue. Even though he now knew that it was a mutual attraction, he still needed to _hear_ it. Confirm what he had thought of as hopeless delusions for the past days. 

“Do you maybe desire me as much as I desire you, _assassin?_ ”

Aphelios smirked. “Maybe.”

He grabbed Sett by his robe’s tie and pulled him closer. Their chests pressed against one another, sharing shallow breaths. Sett licked his hips, looking down at Aphelios with the same intensity he saw in his eyes. 

“Can I—”

“Don’t ask,” Aphelios whispered, gaze flicking to his lips, “ _do._ ”

Sett did not need to be told twice; he cupped Aphelios’ face with both hands and leaned in to kiss him. He melted against the touch, breaths shuddering against Aphelios’ lips as he pushed him back against the railing. A raging fire consumed him when he felt hands grip his chest, slipping beneath the fabric. The robe barely held around his hips anymore, Aphelios’ bold hands never quite satiated with one spot, pushing it back. They burned against his skin, hot prickles following the trail of his fingertips. 

“What _can’t_ I do?” Sett asked, breaking the kiss.

Aphelios dug his nails in his skin, a single corner of his lips curling up. “Be gentle with me.”

“ _Fuck._ ”

Sett picked him up from the floor and turned around, stepping back into his bedroom. Aphelios’ hands were much more eager than the last time, clawing at every inch of Sett’s skin, marking its territory. Snaking up the back of his head to curl around handfuls of hair, ever so slightly tugging on it. Sett’s eyes rolled in the back of his head, the slight twinge of pain spreading warmth through his entire body. He dropped Aphelios on the bed and pulled the robe’s tie, letting the silk slide off his arms and onto the floor. 

Aphelios pushed himself up on his elbows, eating Sett up with those dark eyes of his. “Not so bad yourself.”

Sett scoffed, leaning in to kiss him again, this time much deeper. Their tongues intertwined, teeth nipping at each other’s lips, soft moans crawling up their throats. Aphelios bit hard enough to draw blood and Sett _growled_ , blood boiling in his veins, vision growing red. He could not contain this overflow of lust, just how much he _ached_ to delve into Aphelios. Feel _all_ of him, taste every inch of his skin. 

And with that thought, his hands curled around his shirt, yanking it apart. The fabric easily tore, Aphelios inhaling sharply as Sett’s lips hastily found the crook of his neck. Hands wrapping around his waist, digging in the smooth, goosebump-covered skin. Aphelios squirmed under him, slipping out of the torn remnants of his shirt and throwing it to the side. Sett inhaled deeply, drinking in the sweet scent that had haunted him for weeks, finally able to trace his tongue along the lines of his body. Aphelios’ back arched when he did, a faint gasp catching in his throat as Sett’s lips wrapped around a nipple. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Aphelios moaned, fingers lost in Sett’s hair, “that feels so _good_.”

Sett raised his brows, bringing one hand up to tease the other bud, feeling it perk up under his touch. His tongue flicked and rolled, pulling even more beautiful moans out of Aphelios, growing in volume with every graze. Sett was already fully hard, had been for a while now, already lost from the _sight_ of Aphelios. He could do just this and still be content; pleasuring Aphelios and relishing in how responsive his body is. Sensitive and unable to hide his true feelings. 

And so he wished to witness even more of those devastating reactions, trailing lower and lower, up until his lips reached the hem of his pants. Sett hooked his fingers in them and his underwear, tugging them down and off Aphelios in one sharp movement. He threw them to the side and took a second to admire the long, slim legs in all their glory, fingertips just barely grazing against the insides of his thighs. Aphelios shivered under his touch, muscles clenching as he neared the bend of his hip. 

“So beautiful.”

Aphelios pushed himself up to hook a hand around the back of Sett’s neck and pull him back down with him, their naked bodies pressing up against one another. The contact was searing, skin sliding with the remnants of oil on Sett’s body. They kissed again, this time sloppier as their dicks rubbed together. Sett groaned in Aphelios’ mouth, hips unconsciously rolling, deepening the graze. He broke the kiss to look into his eyes, to witness how they struggled to look back with every brush. 

“More,” Aphelios whispered, eyelashes fluttering, “ _please._ ”

The plea echoed straight in Sett’s groin, urging him to pull off of Aphelios only to flip him on his stomach. Aphelios gasped, twisting to look back at Sett who already had his hands on his ass, fangs nipping at a cheek. 

“ _Sett—_ ”

His name on Aphelios’ tongue—spoken with such _intensity_ took over his mind and he spread his ass, licking a fat stripe over the hole. Aphelios moaned so loudly he would surely be heard across the entire floor, fingers curling so tightly around the sheets his knuckles turned white. Sett drowned in the view, rolling and flicking his tongue, properly covering his entrance in spit. And just when Aphelios reached back with one hand, grasping Sett’s hair and urging him to go deeper, he pushed his tongue inside. 

“Oh _my—_ ” Aphelios mewled, cutting himself off with another moan. 

Sett had become _wild_ , fingers digging so hard into Aphelios’ ass they bruised the porcelain skin. He groaned against Aphelios’ hole, pulling out only to spit on it and plunge back in. 

“Fingers,” he breathed out, broad shoulders tense with the grip he had on the sheets. 

Sett obeyed without thought, breaking off to reach into his nightstand and pull a vial of lubricant out. It was hard to focus on dripping it onto his fingers when his heart was beating so hard he felt like it would tear through the skin, when his vision was blurred by lust. Sett had never felt this _delirious_ for someone before, hands shaking from how _bad_ he wanted it. He put the vial down and straddled one of Aphelios’ legs, slick fingers hovering over his ass. 

_Don’t ask. Do._

Sett leaned down and licked up the back of Aphelios’ neck as he rubbed his fingers around the rim, smearing the lubricant around before pushing the tip of a single digit in. It was impossibly tight at first, and Sett had to remind himself that this was his first. Hard not to get even more overwhelmed at the thought of that, this odd, naive _pride_ blooming in his chest. He pushed it aside, focused on Aphelios’ reaction, making sure there was no hint of discomfort on his face. 

Aphelios’ brows were tightly knit, but his body was slowly growing lax, the slide becoming easier. Sett pushed a bit more in, scattering kisses all over Aphelios’ shoulders. He trusted that he would tell him if it hurt, if he wanted him to stop. 

“Your fingers are _big_ ,” Aphelios mumbled, taking deep breaths. 

“Well…” Sett started, unable to hold back a chuckle, “I hate to break it to ya but—”

“I _know_ ,” Aphelios groaned, rolling his eyes. “Just… keep going.”

Sett smirked against his skin. “Yes, Sir.”

Knuckle deep, he started moving a bit faster, thrusting the entire finger in and out. Slowly, Aphelios got used to it, visibly more relaxed than before. Shuddered breaths turning into soft moans, eyes fluttering shut to focus on the feeling. Sett simply stared at him, drank his every reaction, from the growing arch in his back, ass meeting the thrust of his hand. So utterly captivating. 

“Another,” Aphelios whispered, out of breath.

Sett pressed a second tip against his slick ass, tentatively prodding. 

“What did I say about being gentle?” 

Sett’s eyes widened. “Uh… _not_ to be… gentle..?”

“Exactly. I can handle it.”

“As you wish.”

He pushed the second finger in completely, Aphelios choking on a breath. Sett pushed the two digits to the hilt, curling them down ever so slightly. Aphelios’ moans heightened tenfold when they did, broken by shallow breaths. Sett thrust out and back in, lubricant spilling out the sides with the growing force. Aphelios’ hips rolled down with every push, cock rubbing against the bed. A pink flush spread over his cheeks, sweat pearling over his spine. Sett picked it up with his tongue, groaning against Aphelios’ heated skin, drowning in the severity of his mewls, his own body burning hot as he felt his ass clench tight around his fingers. 

“ _Sett_ , I’m—”

But he paid it no attention, kept thrusting his fingers, even putting some of his weight on Aphelios to push him deeper into the mattress. Sett nosed along the nape of Aphelios’ neck, breathing in his sweet scent, abdicating to it. He was so hard it was painful, precum leaking out the tip. No matter, he kept going, urged by the cadence of Aphelios’ moans and breaths, recognizing the build-up. 

And seconds later, he came. Moans turned into cries, Aphelios’ entire body clenching up, muscle bulging out. Sett kept fingering him through his climax, fangs grazing along the width of his shoulders. His scent had shifted; much sweeter and _intoxicating_. A cascade of breathy moans more enthralling than the other, beautiful body tensing up with pure pleasure. Sett could watch him climax over and over again, could never be bored of such a magnificent sight. 

When Aphelios’ body relaxed and fell back against the bed, nothing but heavy breaths crossing his lips, Sett finally pulled out. He kissed the back of his neck, holding back just a _bit_ longer. Letting Aphelios come down for a short moment before dragging him back into further rapture. 

Aphelios looked down at the mess under his hips. “Oh, sorry—”

“Don’t care.”

Sett moved instinctively, the fire inside of him now uncontainable. He swooped Aphelios up only to drop him closer to the headboard, back falling against a few pillows. Sett met him there in a second, slotting himself between Aphelios’ spread legs, lips already finding his neck again. He kissed the pulse picking up in speed, twitching cock rubbing against his entrance. Aphelios’ breath caught in his throat when the tip caught onto his rim, hands immediately snaking up Sett’s sides and clutching onto his shoulders with sudden strength. . 

Being so _close_ and still holding back was painful, but Sett was no stranger to ache. It fueled him, pulling back to look into Aphelios’ dark eyes. His ass was slick and warm against the head of his dick, beckoning him to just _thrust_ in, claim it for himself. Sett groaned, feeling feverish with the destructive desire clouding his mind. Aphelios disheveled and flushed under him, holding onto his gaze with the same fire he felt spreading through his limbs. 

Sett was _so_ glad he had waited. 

Their gazes stayed locked when Sett slowly pushed inside. Aphelios’ jaw fell slack, fighting against the urge to close his eyes. One of Sett’s hands palmed up his sweat-sheened chest, fingers settling under Aphelios’ jaw and chin, holding him there. His thumb brushed against the swollen bottom lip, deep heat pooling into the pit of his stomach when he felt the tight clench around him. Warm and slick, sucking him in. Sett had been holding back a growl, but it climbed out of his throat when Aphelios’ lips wrapped around his thumb. That combined with the squeeze around his dick made his brain haywire, and he slammed inside of Aphelios in one swift thrust. 

Aphelios bit down on his thumb, teeth easily breaking the skin and yet another growl left Sett’s mouth, pulling his finger out only to press their lips together instead. He could taste metal in his tongue, mixing in with Aphelios’ taste and it only spurred him on further. Aphelios wrapped his legs around him as Sett pulled out and haltingly thrust back in, not only to let him get used to the girth but also give himself a second to calm down. Sett’s blood was boiling, animalistic instincts threatening to resurface and break his composure. 

Then again, Aphelios _did_ say he did not want him to be gentle. 

“Told you I could take it,” Aphelios whispered against his lips, faintly smirking. “But you _are_ really _big_.”

“I’m impressed.”

Sett caged his arms around Aphelios’ torso, closing the small space between their bodies. Their chests pressed together as he bottomed out again, this time pulling Aphelios down to meet with his thrust and go even _deeper_. He felt nails digging into his shoulders, leaving a sharp sting behind as his lips wrapped around a patch of skin just under Aphelios’ ear. He sucked it hard as he picked up a rhythm, the urge to mark overpowering his thoughts. The image of Aphelios’ body covered in traces of his touch clouded his mind, beckoning him to act upon his deep-rooted need.

His senses were overwhelmed by Aphelios; the sound of his voice breaking into resonant moans, the warmth of his muscular body, the taste of his skin. The pleasure and _pain_ of his greedy touch. Being deep _inside_ of him, wrapped in his presence. Sett abdicated to the pleasure, letting his body move on its own. He pulled Aphelios up from the bed and sat back on his heels, arms squeezing around him, dick buried even deeper in this angle. Aphelios mewled against his lips, exchanging breaths as Sett moved him up and down, already feeling close to the edge. Usually, it took him much longer, but there was something about Aphelios that made everything much more _intense_. 

“ _God_ , I could fuck you all night long,” Sett groaned, heat flashing through his body as shivers crawled up his spine. “Over and over again.”

“Then do it,” Aphelios answered just as desperately. “I’m not going anywhere.”

And with that, Sett met his peak, claws digging into Aphelios’ sides with the wave of white-hot pleasure blindsiding him. He emptied himself deep inside his ass, a drawn-out growl rolling off his tongue as his fangs punctured the delicate skin of Aphelios’ neck, instinctively clamping down. Sett was drunk on the feeling, on the broken sounds coming out of Aphelios’ mouth, the marking of his teeth. Crashing together all at once inside his mind, slave to his own desires and the man he held so impossible _close_. The most devastating climax he had ever hit in his life, shaking through his entire body, clutching onto Aphelios so tightly he feared he would break him. 

When he came back down from the high, he dropped Aphelios on the bed, hovering over him. He did not pull out, knew it would not be long before he would be ready for another round. Sett looked down where they were linked, swallowing hard when he noticed cum seeping out from the sides. 

“Did you mean that?” he asked, looking back up.

“Mean what?” Aphelios answered, reaching up to brush Sett’s damp hair back. 

He looked taken by bliss, traits relaxed and delicate. No more frown between his brows, no more sharpness to his expression. In those deep violet eyes, Sett saw something much different than before. _Tenderness_ , he would guess, but that might have been his maudlin heart taking over logic again. 

“That you’re not going anywhere?”

Aphelios pulled him into a delicate kiss, but no matter how soft it might have been, it still sparked the same fire deep in his groin. Sett had not been kidding when he had said he could go for the entire night. 

“Yes.” Aphelios smirked, raising a single brow. “At least, for _tonight_.”

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell I love open endings


End file.
